Relato De Una Sola Noche
by Chichibell
Summary: Esta historia es un one-shot sobre la pareja protagónica de Bones, David Boreanaz y Emily Deschanel,  es un relato sobre lo que puede llegar a pasar en una noche de copas entre estos dos amigos.


**Esta historia ha sido creada por pura diversión, sin afán de ofender ni perjudicar a las personas mencionadas en esta historia, David y Emily son dueños de si mismos, no me pertenecen, si así fuera David estaría en los huesos (:D), esta publicación esta hecha sin fines de lucro, y es recomendada para mayores de 18 años por un muy explicito contenido, por favor si eres menor de edad no lo leas, te lo pido como Autor responsable. Gracias y Disfruten la lectura.**

/David/

Te observo mientras caminas hacia mi, tu sonrisa es la mas hermosa que he visto desde que entre en esta fiesta, pareces algo desorientada, pero me alegra que cuando tu mirada cruza por fin con la mía me dedicas a mi esa hermosa sonrisa que hace que me olvide de todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, nunca antes había estado tan agradecido de que Jaime decidiera quedarse en casa y me dejara venir solo a este tipo de celebraciones Hollywoodenses, hubiera sido muy incomodo tenerla a ella aquí y no poder quitarte la mirada de enzima con ese vestido tan ligerito que hoy portas, vas a hacer que imaginación empiece a volar, es azul y con encaje por encima del busto, hace resaltar todos tus atributos y el color hace que te resalten los ojos, es ajustado al cuerpo no necesito ver debajo de el para admirar tus curvas, esas que me ponen loco cada ves que estamos en el set, te acercas hacia donde estoy y yo me aparto de los amigos con los que estaba platicando, te busco una copa de Champagne, y cuando al fin te encuentras frente a mi te saludo casi rozándote los labios, te entrego tu copa y otra sonrisa mas a la lista de las cosas que me encantan de ti.

/Emily/

Me alegra la noche mirarte aquí, entre tanta gente desconocida tenerte a ti es un gran alivio, estas solo, no veo por ningún lado a tu flamante esposa, cosa que me alegra un poco, aunque puedo ver que hay gente que te acompaña, te acercas a mi con una copa en tu mano, cuando nos saludamos pude sentir un ligero rose de tus labios y tu respiración mezclándose con la mía, te ves irresistible esta noche, tu look casual es uno de los que mas me gustan, traes una camisa a rayas con algunos botones abiertos, no sabes lo que me encanta ver tu cuello sin esas corbatas que siempre traes, así eres mas tu, jeans obscuros y una chaqueta café que le queda mucho a tus ojos, todo eso acompañado de una sonrisa picara que al instante hace que me empiece a quemar por dentro, me presentas a tus amigos y poco a poco nos vamos quedando solos, la fiesta nos importa muy poco, nos la estamos pasando muy bien nosotros solos, otra copa mas y ya perdí la cuenta, pero nos reímos de todo, me encanta como rozas mi pierna disimuladamente y sin darme cuenta ya te empecé a coquetear espero que lo notes mientras rozo "accidentalmente" tu mano, me sonríes se que lo has notado y tu empiezas a hacer lo mismo, con el pretexto del ruido te acercas a mi cuello cada ves que me quieres decir algo, puedo sentir tu respiración, mientras causas reacciones a los poros de mi piel, empiezo a aplicar tu técnica y me acerco al tuyo para decirte que ya hemos perdido la cuenta de las copas, acaricio ligeramente tu cuello y tu mirada cambia, los dos estamos entrando en un terreno que antes habíamos decidido no pasar, pero esta noche era distinto había pasado demasiado tiempo contigo esta noche y ya quería algo mas, y estaba segura que tu también lo querías, las caricias dejaron de ser accidentadas y se han vuelto mas obvias, te acercas nuevamente a mi oído y con la voz mas sexy que te he escuchado me dices que en 15 minutos pregunte por ti en la recepción del hotel donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, no entiendo mucho por que me dices eso, pero tampoco quiero mas explicaciones, te acercas como si fueras a despedirte me das un beso tronado en la mejilla y yo sonrío tontamente, veo como te alejas y espero a que haya pasado el tiempo que me has dicho, unos amigos me han preguntado por ti y he atinado decir que ya te habías ido supongo que esa era la idea de que tu te fueras antes que yo, espero que me hayas preparado una buena sorpresa y que no me dejes pasar mas tiempo con estas ganas que tengo de ti, por fin ha pasado el tiempo y me levanto, no había notado la cantidad de copas que nos habíamos tomado hasta que tuve que ponerme en pie, espero un minuto para recuperar el equilibrio, no pensé que hubiese bebido tanto, pero aun estoy conciente de los pasos que voy a dar, me acerco a la recepción y pregunto por ti, el caballero que me atiende me da un sobre con mi nombre y una tarjeta para una habitación, abro el sobre y con tu letra esta escrito:

"_hay mucho ruido ahí abajo, puedes subir para seguir platicando?"_

_PD: Cuida que nadie te vea._

_David_

Puedo imaginar tu sonrisa picara cuando escribiste esta nota, espero que no solo quieras platicar, agradezco al señor y me dirijo a uno de los elevadores, has pedido una recamara en uno de los últimos pisos, para mi suerte todos siguen entretenidos en la fiesta y subo sola hasta el piso donde has reservado la habitación, estoy frente a la puerta, no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer pero llevo mucho tiempo aguantando y no se si pueda hacerlo una noche mas, aparte estoy segura que esto solo será un revolcón para ti, así que lo tomare como lo que es, solo sexo, y después será como si nada hubiera pasado aunque debo admitir que en todos estos años he empezado a sentir cosas por ti, pero no mezclare esto con amor a menos que sea lo que tu quieras.

/David/

Por fin te veo aparecer por la puerta, me habías hecho esperar demasiado, no quería que volvieran a mi los pensamientos de esposo asustado, quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que tenia la seguridad de que también tu lo querías no iba a echarme para atrás, muchas veces me había dormido fantaseando con ese hermoso cuerpo que contoneabas por cada escena que grabábamos juntos, me imaginaba haciéndote mía sobre la mesa de autopsias o encerrados en la oficina de Booth, y aquí estabas parada junto a la puerta, no podía aguantar un minuto mas me acerque a ti y rose tus labios, quería estar seguro de que también tu lo desearas, me aleje para ver tu rostro y pude ver en tu mirada la autorización que necesitaba, volví a acercarme a tus labios pero esta ves no lo deje solo en un rose, te bese profundamente y tu contestaste a mis besos dándome total acceso a tu boca, fui recorriendo cada espacio con mi lengua y tu hacías lo mismo con la tuya, sentía que iba a reventar solo con sentir tus labios sobre los míos, rodeaste tus manos a mi nuca y empezaste a jugar con mi cabello, yo no pude mas y baje mis manos hasta tus caderas, estaba ansioso por deshacerme de ese vestido, con mis labios baje por tu cuello y tu empezaste a hacer pequeños gemidos con tu boca, no podía evitarlo me encantabas y quería que lo supieras, mientras te besaba el cuello te dije lo mucho que me gustabas y las ganas que tenia de que este día llegara, tu me sonreíste se que te alegro saber eso, y volviste a besarme los labios, yo deslice mis manos hasta tus hombros donde me empezaron a hacer estorbo esos tirantes, me deshice de ellos dejándolos libres para poder seguirte besando, volví a bajar a tu cuello y sin los tirantes estorbándome fui quitándote el vestido dejando descubiertos tus redondos senos, me alegraba que no trajeras nada para cubrirlos, baje mi boca y comencé a besarlos mientras tu respiración se entre cortaba, podía sentir como tu corazón se aceleraba, yo seguía entre tu pecho marcando con mis dedos tus pezones, ya no aguantaba mas quería sentirte mía, deje caer en suelo el vestido azul , y volví a besarte quería comerte la boca y tu aprisionabas salvajemente mis labios, hábilmente fuiste quitándome la camisa y comenzaste a acariciarme, cuando bajaste tus manos a la hebilla de mi pantalón supe que ya no podría mas, te levante de la cadera y tu enredaste tus largas piernas a mi cuerpo, podía sentir tu sexo rozar el mío aun sobre la ropa, los dos comenzamos a gemir mientras seguíamos besándonos, deslizaste una de tus manos a mi pantalón, y bajaste la cremallera, podía sentir como tu mano buscaba el acceso a mi miembro, comenzaste a acariciarme dentro del pantalón mientras yo jugaba con tu bien torneado trasero, como pude deje caer mi pantalón, y baje una de mis manos hacia tu sexo, pude notar que ya estabas muy húmeda, quería sentirte unida a mi, aleje tus caricias de mi miembro mientras lo sacaba del boxer, te empotre mas a la pared y volví con mis labios hacia tu cuello mientras rozaba tu sexo sobre tu ropa interior, arqueaste la espalda y comenzaste a pedirme que te hiciera mía, me rogabas al oído que te lo hiciera mientras jugabas con el lóbulo de mi oreja, tus palabras me encendían cada ves mas, ya no había vuelta atrás, hice a un lado tu ropa interior y de una sola estocada entre en ti, tu lanzaste un grito, pero sabia que no era de dolor, me pediste que siguiera y yo aumente mas el ritmo volví a tu boca, mientras seguía penetrándote una y otra ves, tu mordías mis labios para no gritar, el ritmo fue acelerándose iba a llegar, pero quería que tu lo hicieras conmigo, baje mi boca a tus senos y jugaba con ellos, mordía tus pezones y tu solo arqueabas tu cuerpo mientras te recorrían el éxtasis, me dijiste que ya ibas a llegar y volví a tus labios acelerando mas el ritmo y la intensidad, tu no parabas de gritar apasionada, yo me adueñe de tu cuello y antes de que te pudiera dejar una marca los dos llegamos al orgasmo, los dos soltamos un suspiro, y te volví a besar pero ahora mas detenidamente, aun estaba dentro de ti y podía sentir tus palpitaciones sobre mi, esperamos a que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaran, aun con tus piernas rodeando mi cadera te lleve en brazos a la cama y ahí nos quedamos un rato, tu te acostaste a mi lado mientras tus caricias seguían recorriendo mi pecho.

/Emily/

Los dos estamos exhaustos, y no se como hemos podido llegar tan lejos, pero de algo si estoy segura quiero volver a repetirlo, no puedo alejar mis manos de tu pecho, me encanta cada forma que voy descubriendo con mis dedos, tu pareces querer quedarte dormido pero eso no esta dentro de mis planes, me subo sobre ti y tu vuelves a abrir los ojos sorprendido, me preguntas que estoy haciendo pero callo tus palabras con mi boca, bajo mis besos a tu pecho no sin dejarte de ver, bajo cada ves mas hasta toparme con tus boxers negros, abres mas los ojos, sabia que te sorprendería de buena manera lo que estoy pensando hacer, me sonríes y se que no quieres que me detenga, me deshago de ellos y comienzo a rozar mis pechos desnudos sobre tu miembro, tu respiración empieza a hacerse mas rápida y aprietas tus labios para no producir ningún sonido involuntario, acerco mi boca y comienzo a besarlo suavemente, tu vuelves a sonreírme, me ayudo con una mano y empiezo a jugar con tu miembro, y antes de que puedas soltar algún quejido lo meto a mi boca y comienzo pasar mi lengua sobre el, se que jamás me imaginaste haciéndote esto y que te esta gustando como lo hago así que no paro, cada par de veces me detengo en la punta y la acaricio con mi lengua, tu sueltas un gemido cada ves que hago eso, se que te esta gustando, cuando vuelves a estar totalmente erecto alejo mi boca y vuelvo a subir por tu pecho tu tomas mi cuerpo y vuelvo a estar con la espalda sobre la cama, separas mis piernas y por fin me quitas las bragas pero antes de penetrarme vuelves a mis labios, pero dejas una de tus manos rozando mi clítoris, ya no puedo evitar dar gritos de pasión, pero tu aprisionas mis labios a los tuyos, sigues jugando con tus dedos en mi sexo, y yo ya no puedo mas quiero volver a sentirte dentro de mi, aparto tu mano y te hago caer ahora a ti sobre la cama, vuelvo a tener el control y tu no pareces nada molesto, me coloco sobre ti y guío tu miembro dentro de mi, empiezo a moverme y tu también, me dices al oído lo mucho que te gusta como me muevo, me tomas del trasero y seguimos aumentando el ritmo tu te levantas quedando sentado sobre la cama y yo aun sobre ti, me besas el cuello y bajas por mis senos, me encanta como muerdes delicadamente mis pezones, y me provocas el placer mas intenso que he sentido en mi vida, los dos seguimos moviéndonos y aunque yo tenga el control tu sigues siendo el dueño de cada uno de mis movimientos, con tus manos aun apoyadas en mi cadera, cada penetración es mas intensa y cuando los dos vamos a llegar aprisionas mas mi cuerpo al tuyo, yo hago mis movimientos mas rápidos y ya puedo sentir tu respiración cortarse, pero no me espero tus palabras, comienzas a decirme que me quieres, que te gusto, que desde siempre te he vuelto loco y ahora lo hago mucho mas, no puedo creer lo que me dices y no respondo solo vuelvo a unir mis labios a los tuyos, y sin pensarlo mas te digo que también te quiero, y así los dos llegamos nuevamente al punto mas alto de placer, nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos así, tu rodeas con tus manos mi cintura y yo rodeo con las mías tu cuello, no se vaya a pasar después, pero por ahora no quiero despegarme de ti, puedo sentir tu respiración regularizarse mientras olfateas mi cuello, provocándome un cosquilleo, te quedas quieto frente a mi y clavas tu mirada en la mía, sabia lo que venia, arrepentimiento, o tal ves retractarte de lo que habías dicho, pero no, vuelves a poner tus labios sobre los míos, y se que todo a sido real, me ayudas a acomodarme en la cama, y me rodeas nuevamente con tus brazos, esta ves si necesito algo de sueño, has agotado todas las energías que se quemaban en mi, puedo ver como tus ojos se cierran agotados y una sonrisa ilumina tu rostro al dormir, no se que tan conveniente sea que los dos nos quedemos dormidos, pero estoy dispuesta a dejarme llevar por el momento, me enredo mas a tu cuerpo y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

/David/

No se cuanto tiempo hemos pasado los dos dormidos en esta cama pero quisiera que se detuviera en este momento, para poder seguir así, admirando el esplendor de tu cuerpo, acerco mis labios a uno de tus hombros descubiertos y delicadamente te dejo un beso, tu despiertas amodorrada, no podía creer que tus ojos pudieran verse mas hermosos, y esa mirada es solo para mi, me acerco nuevamente pero esta ves beso tus labios, y tu me contestas tímidamente, lo que ha pasado no a estado bien, pero tampoco me arrepiento, ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido en años, te acaricio el rostro y tu buscas mi mano para enlazarla con ella tus dedos, si habíamos pensado no mezclar el corazón entre nosotros ya era demasiado tarde, ya podía sentir tu alma unirse con la mía y era la sensación mas intensa que había vivido, se que tenemos que hablar y hacerlo moderadamente lapido por que ya era tarde y yo tenia que volver a casa, admito ante tus ojos que lo que te he dicho antes es cierto, que me gustas desde hace mucho, y que a pesar de todo lo que he luchado, te quiero, tu me contestas que sientes lo mismo y siento como me alegras el corazón, pero yo esto casado y es algo que no puedo cambiar así como si nada, puedo ver tu rostro entristecerse cuando digo estas palabras pero no sueltas mi mano, te digo que tendremos mas tiempos como estos, y que si me esperas estaremos juntos, tu lo aceptas y dices que me esperaras, volvemos a besarnos y te acompaño a la regadera, aunque me pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza para hacerte dentro de ella, no hay mucho tiempo así que nos dedicamos solo a bañarnos, te vuelves a poner el hermoso vestido azul que ya se a convertido en mi favorito, te despido en la puerta para que tu salgas antes que yo y nadie sospeche, te vuelvo a besar en los labios, y te repito que te quiero y veo como te desapareces cuando tomas el elevador, yo espero unos minutos y bajo por el ascensor del servicio para salir por la parte de atrás del hotel y pasar desapercibido, subo a mi coche aun puedo sentir tus caricias sobre mi cuerpo y tu aroma en mi piel, se que podremos repetirlo y eso me alegra.

FIN

**Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo espero que les haya gustado el relato, se que a muchas de nosotras nos encanta esta pareja y ya que es imposible verlos en la realidad, por lo menos en la ficción hay que hacer que vuele nuestra imaginación, un saludo.**


End file.
